Father's Day
by AnotherYourslf
Summary: This story is an AU of how Drew Cain finds his daughter back in Port Charles without her mother.


FATHER'S DAY

 _Author's Note: This story takes place in the spring of April 2018 and is set for how Drew might find out about Sam's latest escapades in Switzerland with Jason and for his reunion with his daughter. I'm not quite sure if I will continue it or leave it as a one-shot. Please review and let me know what you think. I don't own the characters._

Drew was sipping on his morning coffee and decided to take a long way through the park since it was such a nice day out. A familiar laugh floated through the air and he glanced around trying to follow it and as he came around the side of the bushes he looked to the swings and there was Danny kicking his legs and laughing each time trying to get higher in the air.

"Higher Grandma, higher" he knew that if Danny was here his princess wouldn't be far behind and he needed her back in his arms. Just then he looked to the sand box and there she was with her little toes poking through the surface and her arms pushing the sand from side to side. In that moment his chest constricted at the depth of love he carried for his little girl. She was HIS and no one could take that away from him regardless of how everything else felt ripped away.

He quickly threw away his coffee cup and made his way to his light and knelt down and suddenly she looked up at him and his heart melted instantly. He couldn't imagine his life without her shining eyes and beautiful smile. "Dada" Scout spoke as a smile plastered across her face and she flared her arms for him to pick her up. He didn't care about the suit getting dirty or that he had a meeting soon his entire world was wrapped up in her.

He jetted his arms around her tiny frame and swooped her into the air hanging her above his head as he had done so many times. Her arms and legs flung about as though she was suspended in his magical ride her laugh erupted as her daddy brought her swinging down. He brought her down into his chest and her tiny head laid perfectly on his shoulder and suddenly everything seemed right in that moment this was all he needed. After breathing in her sweet smell, he brought her forward and looked deep into her sparkling eyes "Daddy missed you so much baby girl."

Alexis looked over and watching this man with her granddaughter she felt pang of heartache and dread for all that he had endured recently and the more recent events that prompted the kids to be back in Port Charles. Alexis knew this man loved his daughter and their kids with all of himself and without a doubt was the best thing in her opinion to ever happen to Sam, but it wasn't her decision and as things stood it didn't appear the tide would be changing in his favor anytime soon. She struggled with how to explain to this man why she had the kids because she herself had been adamantly against Sam rushing into danger with Jason in a foreign country so she did the only thing she could do which is be there for her grandchildren and pray that her daughter came out of this next round of chaos with Jason Morgan unscathed.

Drew made his way over to Alexis as Danny leaped from the swing and practically catapulted to his legs which was reminiscent of that fateful day at General Hospital when he had taken off away from Sam and clung to his legs. He remembered that day and moment so clearly because he had not only felt off balance from Danny's abrupt collision, but when his eyes met Sam's there was something that stirred inside of him and he felt caught in her pure essence. Sadly, that was before everything became so complicated.

"Daddy Drew!" Danny exclaimed with absolute joy "did you see how high I was on the swings?" Drew looked down at the darling little boy that in every way he still considered him to be his son, but the Universe was not that kind and he had to resign himself to his uncle.

"Yeah buddy you looked like you were so high you could almost touch the clouds, I guess all of those vegetables are really making you strong." Danny chuckled a bit and his face frowned a bit which caught Drew a bit off guard and he waited for the little boy to respond to whatever had changed his demeanor.

"Yeah, I guess, but no peas you know I hate peas they are gross" Danny stuck out his tongue mimicking as though he was going to be sick from the mere thought of the green round enemy.

Drew smiled knowing that he tried everything to excuse himself from eating his dreaded mortal enemy the peas and had in fact been caught a few times shuffling them off of his plate to Annabelle II under the table at Grandma Monica's.

"Well I guess you're lucky that Annabelle II likes them and helps you out." Danny's face contorted in surprise to Drew's conclusion to his dilemma.

"Oh, you know about that?" Danny asked quizzically to Drew in such a way that gave way to him wondering how many other things he thought he had hidden or gotten away with that really were just not said by his parents. He also wondered now that Drew had found out his operation get rid of the peas what he would do now and if he would be forced to eat the dreaded things again.

Drew leaned down with Scout still tucked in his arms and whispered to Danny's ear "don't worry I won't tell mommy just yet, but you have to promise me that you will try and eat a 5 at least from now on."

Danny thought about the deal and then realized this was probably the best he would get "okay Daddy I promise I will eat 5 peas from now on, but can I feed the rest to Annabelle II? She really likes them and starts licking my hand under the table after I've given her a few. Please Daddy Drew, please" he pleaded with Drew and really it was such a minor request he really couldn't deny the boy this especially after all of the upheaval that had happened recently.

"You've got a deal buddy, hey how about you take your sister over to the little fun house mirrors on the play structure while I talk to Grandma Alexis?"

Danny took his sister's hand as Drew sat her down on the ground "Daddy will come see you in the fun mirrors in a few minutes my love, go with your brother."

"Come on Scout let's go make some funny faces" Danny loved watching his sister laugh at the way the images contorted their faces and bodies and even though he was 4 years older than her he worshipped her in such an adoring big brother way.

Alexis and Drew watched the kids make their way to the mirrors and once the kids were engaged Drew decided to break the ice as his curiosity had taken over. "Alexis? I had no idea that Sam and the kids were back already I guess I was under the impression that this trip of hers would be far longer. I mean I'm so happy to see my daughter again and have her within my arms, but I didn't expect her back so soon."

Alexis cringed a bit knowing that she was going to be the one to break the harsh truth of her daughter not being with the kids and where or better yet who she was with now.

"Look Drew I'm not going to sugar coat it for you and as a parent and grandmother I'm in an awful position right now and quite frankly I'm a little pissed at it, but it's not my choice so I might as well just cut to the chase. Sam isn't here she stayed in Switzerland and asked me to bring the kids back to Port Charles and watch them until she returned. As Scout's father I think you have a right to know that she stayed to help Jason and Spinelli in their latest escapade. I'm not sure of the details or the level of danger that they might be involved in, but since Sam in the mother of your daughter I think full disclosure with you is only fair."

Drew clenched his fist and popped his neck at the mention of Sam being in a foreign land with of all people Jason and as soon as Alexis said Spinelli was involved he knew it had been orchestrated in some way to have Sam and Jason alone again. He couldn't believe that one the depths and level of deceit his former friends would sink to try and reunite Sam and Jason, but what truly baffled him was that Sam sent the kids home with Alexis. He had so many feelings and questions swirling in his mind and though he wanted to launch into a tirade about this he knew Alexis was not the source of his rage.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Alexis and I know this is a nearly impossible situation you are in with Sam being your daughter, but I really do appreciate your honesty. The only think I ask is if you do speak with Sam that you let her know that she and I need to have serious conversation when she gets back and I hope she is safe. As for Scout I know that Sam entrusted you with both of the children, but if you don't mind I would like to spend as much time with her as possible and would like to coordinate having her stay with me for a few days."

Alexis actually sighed in relief thinking that she had dodged a bullet in one direction, but perhaps sent the firing squad to her daughter in another. All of that aside deep down she knew that this man had been lied to and hurt enough in the past few years and she certainly respected him too much to become another person on that list.

"No problem Drew just let me know what days would work best for you and I'm happy to drop Scout off with you." They turned their attention back to the kids who were lost in their silly play so far detached from all of the big adult problems that loomed around them.

"I have a meeting in a half hour, but I really want to soak up some time even if briefly with Scout beforehand." Alexis nodded and watched him as he ran over to the kids jumping behind Danny and joining them in making funny faces in the mirrors and moving their arms and legs around to make the images become even more exaggerated. She couldn't believe that her daughter could possibly not want to share her life and future with this man, but she reminded herself that sometimes you have to let go of that you hold most dear to truly appreciate the place it has in your life.


End file.
